


Buon anno nuovo!

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Lovely. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "l'amore è davvero...semplice".
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Lovely. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588744
Kudos: 3





	Buon anno nuovo!

**Author's Note:**

> Buon anno a tutti che sia un anno pieno di emozioni per tutti.

Stava cullando il piccolo tenendolo stretto, stava piangendo come un pazzo, era da notti che si svegliava in preda ad incubi terribili, la prima notte che lo avevano sentito gridare, lui e Nico, avevano solo avuto il tempo di guardarsi negli occhi prima di correre da lui e sollevarlo in braccio per svegliarlo. Lo avevano visto tutto confuso, non ricordava cosa avesse sognato, da li le nottate si erano susseguite, questa era la terza di fila, avevano letto che la causa potesse essere anche una malattia chiamata terrore notturno, non era un problema per loro ma erano dispiaciuti per il piccolo, quando questi incubi si presentavano allora il piccolo era terrorizzato, svegliarlo era sempre difficile. "Nico, hai preparato qualcosa di caldo per Adrien?"

"Si eccolo qui" porge la tazzina a Lewis con del latte caldo e del miele.

"Grazie amore" lo fa bere piano al piccolo vedendolo tranquillo, adesso che era sveglio tutto sembrava normale. "Allora amore, ti ricordi che cosa hai sognato? Che cosa hai visto?" Lo bacia dolcemente sulla guancia guardandolo poi negli occhi, aveva ancora piccole lacrime incastrate tra le ciglia.

Scuote la testa per poi abbracciare il suo papà, lui di papà ne aveva due, tutti i loro amici avevano la mamma, ma lui era felice coi suoi papà.

Sorride prendendo la tazzina tra le mani di Lewis accarezzando il piccolo lungo la schiena guardando poi suo marito negli occhi. "Coraggio campione, adesso torniamo a letto vuoi? Domani è la vigilia di capodanno e arriveranno gli zii."

Solleva la testa guardandoli curiosi "ci sarà anche lo zio Seb?"

Ride stringendolo di più a se "si tesoro, ci saranno lo zio Seb, zio Charles e non solo" osserva Nico mettendo poi il piccolo a letto accarezzandogli piano la guancia. "Adesso però devi dormire, domani sarà una giornata impegnativa." Gli accarezza i capelli vedendolo assopirsi, avevano invitato i ragazzi a venire la, gli avevano parlato dei problemi del piccolo ragion per cui avevano deciso di non allontanarlo troppo da una zona a lui familiare. Non chiude la porta, lasciando la possibilità di sentirlo in caso di altri incubi, e raggiunge Nico stringendolo a se. "Vorrei prendere io gli incubi di quel povero piccolo."

Poggia la testa contro la sua chiudendo gli occhi lasciandosi accarezzare dalle sue mani. "Lo so Lewis, lo so, lo farei anche io se solo potessi." Lo prende per mano andando a stendersi con lui a letto accarezzandogli piano la schiena. "Hai bisogno di riposo..."

Sorride guardandolo negli occhi "in realtà adesso mi sento piuttosto nervoso, non credo che riuscirò a dormire" si solleva su un braccio sovrastandolo baciandolo con passione accarezzandogli il corpo con desiderio. Amava Nico, amava Nico da morire, era bellissimo, sapeva di essere invidiato da molti per il suo compagno ma questo lo rendeva ancora più felice, a lui piaceva potersi vantare di avere il meglio e si, anche il suo compagno vi rientrava.

Socchiude gli occhi sentendo qualcosa salire sul letto, non sapeva se fossero i suoi cani o meno, accenna un sorriso vedendo il proprio compagno ancora addormentato, ieri si erano addormentati quasi subito dopo averlo fatto, abbassa lo sguardo vedendo Adrien arrampicarsi sul letto e sorride aiutandolo vedendolo poi andare a riempire di baci la guancia di Nico.

Apre piano gli occhi vedendo il piccolo e sorride stringendolo a se ricambiando tutti i suoi baci prima di lasciarlo andare. "Che ore sono? Abbiamo dormito troppo?"

Guarda la sveglia accennando un sorriso per poi scuotere la testa "no amore, sono le 8.00 passate da poco, direi che è ora di alzarsi, bisogna preparare il pranzo, ma prima..." Afferra il piccolo sentendolo ridere "dove sono i miei baci? A papà Nico li hai dati" lo solletica vedendolo ridere prima di cedere e riempirlo di baci. "Ecco, ora puoi andare" lo bacia sulla guancia ancora una volta "sveglia Roscoe e Coco, io e papà arriviamo subito." Lo vede correre via e si volta poi verso Nico, era in piedi e stava distendendo i muscoli, dovevano sbrigarsi a fare la doccia presto gli ospiti sarebbero arrivati, ma non gli dispiaceva ammirare i vari segni che aveva lasciato sul corpo dell'amante. "Sei sexy..."

Sorride senza voltarsi verso di lui "e tu fuori strada se credi che cederò ancora a te, coraggio, andiamo di fretta."

Si alza divertito avvicinandosi a lui "questa è una sfida Nico?"

Si volta divertito scuotendo la testa "Lewis non ci pensare, non voglio fare tardi, Lewis... Sta dietro, ti avverto..." Ride sentendo le sue braccia stringerlo e le sue labbra scorrere lungo il suo collo, si stringe a lui baciandolo con passione accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia. "Ti amo, ma abbiamo da fare, e poi Adrien è sveglio."

Fa spallucce "vedrebbe quanto amo il suo papà" lo bacia ancora stringendolo di più a se prima di vederlo allontanarsi divertito e scuotere la testa. "Ok, ci ho provato, facciamo la doccia insieme?" Lo vede entrare in bagno, riservandogli un sorriso, invitandolo a raggiungerlo.

Sente suonare al campanello e si asciuga le mani con un canovaccio, avevano preparato le stanze per poter permettere ai loro ospiti di passare la notte da loro. Ovviamente non tutti potevano essere reperibili ma, fortunatamente, le coppie erano più che liete di raggiungerli. "Eccomi" apre la porta notando che Lewis non si era scomodato, bhe avrebbe usato la scusa che stava giocando col piccolo. "Ragazzi, che bello siete arrivati" li abbraccia stringendoli a se uno per uno, come aveva detto non tutti erano potuti venire ma almeno Seb, Charles, Max e Daniel erano qui.

Si alza di scatto correndo poi verso i quattro abbracciandoli. "ZII ZII CHE BELLO SIETE VENUTI." Alza le braccia verso Sebastian guardandolo.

Lo solleva accarezzandogli i capelli biondi baciandolo dolcemente sul nasino. "Piccolo, ma certo che siamo qui, credevi che avremmo potuto passare diversamente questo fine d'anno?" Sorride abbracciandolo con forza vedendo il piccolo fare lo stesso.

"Abituati piccolo, questo qui adesso diventerà un rituale, saremo qui ogni volta a fine anno e inizio."

"EVVIVA" guarda lo zio Max poggiandosi poi a Sebastian "tu non diresti mai una bugia, vero zio Max?"

"Io? Dire una bugia? Non lo farei mai, non si dicono le bugie" si avvicina prendendolo dalle braccia di Sebastian per stringerlo "adesso fatti dare un abbraccio anche da me piccolino" lo stringe a se riempiendolo di baci vedendo il piccolo ridere e cominciare a fare lo stesso.

Sorride portando i piatti a tavola facendosi aiutare da Lewis "coraggio adesso tutti a tavola, non vogliamo che si raffreddi no? E' tutta la mattina che cucino."

"Oh non saremo mai così scortesi Nico" sorride avvicinandosi a lui abbracciandolo e salutando poi anche Lewis sedendosi a tavola vedendo Max raggiungerlo.

Mangiano tranquilli e non mancano le risate, si sapeva che se Daniel era presente non potevano mancare, avevano visto le coppie prendere dei regali per Adrien, aveva provato a dire loro di non farlo o lo avrebbero viziato ma si era visto liquidare con frasi tipo 'è mio nipote lo vizio quanto voglio.' Finito il pranzo stava mettendo tutto in ordine con l'aiuto di Charles e Daniel. Lewis, Sebastian e Max stavano giocando alla play col piccolo. Si sofferma a guardare l'ora e accenna un sorriso "si sta facendo tardi, dovrei mettere a letto Adrien..."

Sorride dolcemente guardandolo "se vuoi posso farlo io" fa spallucce "insomma, se per il piccolo non è un problema..."

Sorride guardandolo, era davvero felice di aver conosciuto un ragazzo dolce come Charles, era felice che si fosse innamorato di Sebastian e che fossero una coppia, in realtà era felice che tutta quella storia li avesse fatti unire tutti e diventare amici inseparabili. "Oh nessun problema, anzi, se lo fai mi fai un piacere, così io finisco di mettere a posto qui." Lo vede sorridere e andare in cucina.

"Adrien, vuoi venire con zio? E' ora di andare a letto" vede il piccolo sbadigliare e Lewis che lo sospinge piano tra le proprie braccia con un sorriso. Lo solleva piano vedendolo accoccolarsi alla sua spalla, sentiva una dolce sensazione nello stringere il bambino a se. Si riscuote salendo di sopra mettendogli un pigiamino dopo avergli lavato i denti, poteva notare come il piccolo fosse stanco, Nico gli aveva accennato qualcosa riguardo ai suoi incubi. Si stende accanto a lui coccolandolo coprendolo per bene, la camera era riscaldata, certo, ma era pur sempre più fredda del piano di sotto. Nonostante la stanchezza ci mette un po' ad addormentarsi, si alza piano non volendolo svegliare e si stropiccia gli occhi, c'aveva messo una trentina di minuti, a momenti si stava addormentando lui. Socchiude la porta e va al piano di sotto camminando piano. "sono riusciuto a farlo addormentare."

Ridacchia vedendolo assonnato "ehy amore, credevo che ti fossi addormentato anche tu."

Lo guarda con un falso broncio colpendolo sulla spalla prima di sentirsi afferrare e tirare contro di se, si appoggia chiudendo gli occhi sospirando appena accennando un sorriso. "Ammetto che ci sono stati momenti in cui ho creduto che mi sarei addormentato prima io di lui." Li sente ridere ma non se la prende, tra loro era sempre stato così.

Era passata un'ora e mezza da quando Charles era sceso di sotto, è allora che sentono il piccolo gridare, chiamava a squarciagola i suoi papà, guarda Nico e poi velocemente molla quello che stava facendo e corre di sopra. Nota il letto vuoto e vede il piccolo rannicchiato sotto la scrivania, si inginocchia e tenta di tirarlo fuori vedendolo dibattersi terrorizzato, per fortuna aveva solo tre anni e non era difficile spostarlo anche se si dibatteva. "Adrien, sono io, sono papà, sta calmo amore." Lo solleva tra le braccia uscendo dalla stanza andando di sotto vedendo Nico mettere sul fuoco qualcosa di caldo da dare al piccolo appena lo avessero svegliato. "Adrien, Adrien apri gli occhi, coraggio" vede Sebastian e Daniel avvicinarsi e aiutarlo a mantenerlo mentre il bambino si agitava gridando. "ADRIEN, AMORE." Lo vede aprire gli occhietti e guardarli tutti e tre prima di sistemarsi meglio tra le braccia di Lewis. "Va tutto bene piccolo?"

Si stropiccia gli occhi per poi sorridere sporgendosi verso lo zio Sebastian, lui adorava tutti i suoi zii, si riteneva il bambino più fortunato del mondo, ma lo zio Sebastian era il suo preferito. "Si papà sto bene, voglio andare in braccio a zio."

Guarda Lewis e poi allunga le braccia prendendo il piccolo in braccio accarezzandolo dolcemente lungo la schiena sorridendogli. "Ehy, che cosa stavi sognando mh?"

Scuote la testa "non lo so, io non lo so mai, ma alla fine mi sveglio sempre tra le braccia dei miei papà e quindi non ho paura." Sbadiglia poggiandosi contro la sua spalla prendendo la tazzina che papà Nico gli porgeva bevendo piano il latte.

Si riscuote dopo qualche minuto guardando il suo coetaneo Charles, Lewis e Nico gli avevano parlato di questo problema ma vederlo dal vivo ti spezzava il cuore, era irrazionale ma avrebbe tanto voluto prendere a calci quei fottuti mostri nei suoi incubi. "Bhe..." Li vede voltarsi tutti verso di lui, compreso Adrien anche se era ancora in braccio a Seb "volevo aspettare ti svegliassi e, visto che ora lo sei, ti sfido a crash, sui kart, ma non sperare di battermi, io sono un campione." Fa il finto spavaldo vedendolo ridere, sapeva che non ricordava nulla ma voleva comunque rasserenarlo.

"Ti batterò zio Max, io sono figlio di due campioni del mondo."

Ride scuotendo la testa "ok ok, adesso ti porto prima sopra a vestirti mentre zio Max prepara il gioco, poi ci fai vedere come lo batti va bene?" Lo vede annuire e guarda Lewis e Nico prima di avviarsi di sopra.

Va in cucina vedendo poi Nico raggiungerlo.

"Lewis, che succede? Non è la prima volta, lo sai che i dottori hanno detto che è importante stia tranquillo e che la cosa scomparirà quando lui sarà più grande, non avrà nessun problema..."

"Perché è voluto andare da Sebastian? Si insomma, dopo essersi svegliato ha voluto andare da lui, perché? Perché si sente più sicuro? Perché lo preferisce a me?"

Lo guarda incredulo inarcando un sopracciglio per poi ridere scuotendo la testa. "Oh Lew, tu e le tue paranoie, ma certo che non preferisce Seb a noi, Seb è solo la novità, loro sono quelle persone che lui non può vedere tutti i giorni, gli stanno simpatici e ama stare con loro, ma ti assicuro che non ci lascerebbe mai, lo sai anche tu."

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso annuendo "si, si scusa, lo so bene, non so cosa mi sia preso, vorrei solo poterlo difendere da tutto, ma non posso dai suoi sogni, dai suoi incubi..."

Si avvicina a lui baciandolo dolcemente sorridendogli "lui ha già quello che gli serve, lui non ha paura perché sa di essere protetto da noi, lo sa Lewis, credimi." Lo bacia ancora sentendosi ricambiare. "Saranno scesi, vogliamo andare di la anche noi?"

Annuisce accarezzandogli le labbra sorridendogli. "Si, si andiamo di la, scusa amore mio, a volte sono assurdo, lo so che ci ama." Torna in cucina portando qualcosa di fresco da bere per tutti. Giocano a turno sfidandosi scherzosamente guardando poi il piccolo giocare, stava seduto tra Seb e Charles, era dispiaciuto per la scenata di prima, semplicemente il piccolo era adorabile e amava passare il suo tempo con altre persone.

Era uscito con Charles e Max per portare fuori Roscoe e Coco, ovviamente aveva portato con se anche il piccolo che ora si divertiva a correre con i cani, era un buon momento per chiedere ai ragazzi come andassero le cose, i loro compagni erano rimasti a casa per sistemare tutto per la grande serata, avevano concesso anche al piccolo di restare sveglio per il nuovo anno. "Allora ragazzi, come vanno le cose? No, non mi riferisco alla formula uno quindi vedete di non parlare di quello." Ridono tutti e tre sedendosi su una panchina lasciando giocare un po' il piccolo nel parco con i cani, era bello stare tutti e tre insieme, era come se fossero tornati indietro a quando uscivano a bere qualcosa e parlavano di una possibile soluzione ai problemi di cuore di Charles.

"Alloooora, comincio io, con Dan le cose vanno alla grande e il sesso è, wow, eccezionale."

Ride scuotendo la testa continuando ad ascoltarlo.

Ride "sono serio, le cose vanno bene, sono davvero cotto di Dan, non credo avrei mai potuto trovare un compagno migliore di lui per me." Li guarda con un sorriso sereno, anche se in passato aveva preso quella cotta per Charles era davvero sincero su quello che diceva.

"Sono felice Max, te lo meriti" guarda verso Charles che ora guardava il piccolo. "E a te? A te come vanno le cose?"

Si volta verso di loro accennando un sorriso "siamo diversi, abbastanza credo" li vede sussultare appena e la cosa lo fa ridere "ma lo amo, non ho mai amato nessuno così, Sebastian mi fa sentire completo, mi fa capire che non potrei mai volere qualcuno al mio fianco che non sia lui..."

"Miele, tanto tanto miele" ride sentendo la gomitata di Nico.

Ride annuendo "si Max, miele, ma sono onesto, ma se vuoi altri particolari va bene, dunque vediamo." Finge di pensarci, sapeva che il suo ragazzo era davvero molto riservato riguardo la vita privata, ma loro erano amici quindi non faceva nulla di male. "Amo fare l'amore con lui, lo facciamo davvero spesso perché sia io che lui abbiamo una forte passione l'uno per l'altro, tipo questa mattina lo abbiamo fatto due volte prima di metterci in viaggio."

Ride passandosi una mano sul volto "due volte? Avete paura dovrete passare la notte in astinenza?"

Scuote la testa divertito "no, se possibile lo facciamo davvero tutte le sere, insomma, almeno una volta al giorno." Fa spallucce "ci vogliamo, mi piace questa cosa."

Sorride scuotendo la testa "e pensare che in passato diceva di non riuscire nemmeno a pensare di baciarti."

Ride scuotendo la testa "e adesso invece probabilmente non riesce a pensare una notte lontano dalle tue cosce aperte per lui."

Ride colpendo ancora Max "sei impossibile, ma hai ragione credo."

Arrossisce sorridendo scuotendo la testa "con voi è inutile parlare, ma adesso tocca a te Nico, immagino con un bambino sia più dura trovare il momento giusto mh?"

Sorride "bhe, ammetto che molte volte avremmo voluto ma... Non sempre è possibile..."

"No, non dirmi che dovete beccare il momento libero e fare tutto in cinque minuti?" Lo guarda con orrore.

Ridacchia "a volte si Max, a volte abbiamo davvero solo il tempo per toccarci appena, o darci un bacio, con le corse è anche peggio. Ma ci conoscete, conoscete Lewis..."

"Non può vivere senza sesso?" Riceve un altro colpo ma questa volta da parte di Charles "ehy basta voi due a fare comunella contro di me" si massaggia divertito "dicevi?"

Sorride "il piccolo va all'asilo, abbiamo tempo per noi in questo periodo, ma anche quando non deve spesso le nostre famiglie chiedono di passare la giornata con lui, conoscono i suoi problemi ed è apposto. Ovviamente rimaniamo sempre reperibili ma in quelle occasioni ci dedichiamo l'uno all'altro concedendoci tutto con calma."

"No, non sono sicuro che io riuscirei a farcela..."

Sorride guardando Max e guardando poi anche Charles pensieroso "questa è una cosa che ancora non vi compete, è normale."

Continua a guardare il bambino che giocava, voleva davvero bene ad Adrien ma... "Seb ha parlato di volere un bambino, ma io non sono pronto, lo so che lui ha l'età giusta ma... Non sono pronto Nico, non sono pronto e ho paura, ho paura che lui questo non possa accettarlo..."

Lo guarda accennando un sorriso "sai Charles, io non credo tu debba aver paura, Sebastian è un tipo molto riflessivo e se provi a parlargli sinceramente allora capirà." Lo guarda serio sentendo Max parlare.

"Lo penso anche io, può anche avere molti difetti ma su questo proprio no, ha alta considerazione dei sentimenti altrui, i tuoi più di chiunque altro" lo guarda accennando un sorriso. "Coraggio, adesso rientriamo."

Avevano preso il piccolo e i cani ed erano rincasati, cominciava a fare davvero freddo, questo anno stava andando via portando con se tante belle esperienze, sperava che il nuovo anno portasse con se tante nuove cose e, soprattutto, tanta nuova felicità. Stavano cenando e sorride vedendo il piccolo, ad un passo dall'addormentarsi, andare in braccio a Lewis accucciandosi. Incrocia lo sguardo col suo scambiandosi un sorriso, ovviamente avrebbero fatto dormire il piccolo un'oretta svegliandolo poco prima di mezzanotte. Mettono tutto in ordine concedendosi qualcosa di più forte da bere mentre parlavano aspettando il nuovo anno.

"Allora ragazzi, il vecchio anno se ne va, qualche rimpianto da lasciare con lui?" Stringe a se Nico sorseggiando tranquillo, lui non aveva alcun vero rimpianto, era più felice che mai.

Stringe il bicchiere con più forza, il suo rimpianto? Ne aveva avuti diversi, aveva avuto molte discussioni col compagno che voleva, non dimenticare perché tutto era una lezione, ma sarebbe stato felice di buttarlo al vecchio anno. Tra le cose, però, che voleva lasciare al vecchio anno vi era la discussione riguardo ad un bambino, voleva chiudere la questione prima di giungere al 2020, non poteva accettare che il loro inizio anno fosse con una lite. "Seb io, possiamo parlare?" Nota lo sguardo di tutti, sapeva che era una frase terribile da dire.

"Oh wow, non volevo certo guai" guarda Sebastian vedendolo sorridere.

"Sta tranquillo Lewis" va di sopra con lui entrando in una camera chiudendo la porta "che cosa succede?"

Si stringe a lui sentendosi stringere con forza "io, io adoro Adrien Sebastian, vedo la vita di Nico e Lewis e, sono davvero felice, mi chiedo come sarà per noi, lo so che avremo un bellissimo bambino o bambina e..."

"Charles" lo sospinge appena facendo si che lo guardasse negli occhi. "Charles, un giorno noi avremo un bambino ma, non ora, non possiamo, tu non sei pronto, e nemmeno io. Non saremo pronti fino a che non mi ritirerò dalla F1, non possiamo correre e avere un bambino allo stesso tempo, non avrebbe senso, Adrien ha Nico che lo accudisce e che lo porta da Lewis ogni volta che può. Mi spiace Charles, ma non possiamo ancora avere questo, per ancora qualche anno ti devo bastare io, non sono pronto a ritirarmi."

Lo guarda stupito scuotendo poi la testa "no, no Seb, io non voglio certo chiederti una cosa simile, come hai detto tu deve venire da noi questa consapevolezza, no Seb, io li vedo felici ma non è la vita che voglio, cioè la voglio, ma un giorno... Non adesso..."

Ride scuotendo la testa "allora ti avevo frainteso, credevo tu volessi questo adesso, ma io non sono pronto a ritirarmi..."

Sorride stringendosi a lui baciandolo, era felice che la cosa si fosse chiarita "credevo io lo stesso con te..."

Dopo che i due erano tornati di sotto li aveva visti più uniti che mai, era felice tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio, ormai mancava davvero poco a mezzanotte così si alza dal divano uscendo in giardino sentendo in tv il conto alla rovescia. Questo momento sembrava sempre tanto particolare, tanto triste quanto felice, sembrava portare con se sempre un pizzico di malinconia. Si volta verso Lewis che teneva in braccio il piccolo, tre - due - uno. Si scambiano un bacio sentendo i fuochi esplodere in cielo e baciano poi contemporaneamente il piccolo sulla guancia, cominciava un anno tutto nuovo per loro, il primo di loro tre insieme, il primo in cui non avrebbe seguito Lewis in giro in ogni gara, il primo... Il primo per tante cose, ma vi erano cose che sarebbero rimaste uguali, sempre, o almeno lo sperava. Si sarebbero sempre amati, sarebbero stati sempre amici, questo era il suo desiderio per l'anno nuovo.

Guardava affascianto i fuochi vedendo poi tutti riempirlo di baci facendolo ridere prima che il papà lo mettesse giù, li vede scambiarsi baci sulle guance augurandosi buon anno, inclina la testa prima di alzare le braccia saltellando gridando a sua volta "BUON ANNO BUON ANNO AUGURI A TUTTI QUANTI." Li vede voltarsi verso di lui e ridere prima di essere circondato da tutti e rientrare in casa.

Sorride vedendo tutti sedersi sul divano, Max e Charles avevano sfidato il piccolo alla play, secondo Max il nuovo anno avrebbe scelto lui come campione, non sapeva cosa il piccolo avrebbe fatto da grande, al momento lo portava a correre sui kart ma sarebbe stata una sua scelta se continuare o no. Si volta verso l'esterno osservando il cielo, i fuochi ancora lo illuminavano, sorride chiudendo piano la porta vetro che dava sul retro tornando a concentrarsi sulla scena dinanzi a lui, si, il nuovo anno prometteva davvero bene.


End file.
